Conventionally, before emitting so-called “industrial waste gases” and/or “process gases”, air purification is performed to remove various types of fine particulates contained in the industrial waste gases, such as mist and dust containing sticky and abrasive particulate powders, which pollute the atmosphere, and/or process gases containing similar particulate which could damage process equipment used in the coatings, paint and encapsulation industries, for example.
Previous air stream filtration methods include, for example, cyclone separator systems, hepafilter systems and bag houses, each of which has suffered from certain drawbacks and inefficiencies. In cyclone separators, for instance, the particulate laden gas is introduced under pressure, and thus vessel pressure and “collapsing pressure” due to pressure loss through the cyclone system are a common cause of concern.
It is an object of the disclosure herein to provide a gas filtration system with improved reliability and efficiency, and in particular, a standalone gas filtration system capable of filtering air streams.